20 Different Moments II
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 different moments in the life of Randy Orton/Josh Mathews. Contains Slash, MPREG, minor swearing, and minor suggestive adult themes. (COMPLETE)


_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

**A/N: Thanks again to BeautyKillerRhodes for letting me use your prompts.**

* * *

**1. Forget**

Randy walked into the house. It was ten o'clock at night and needless to say, his day at the company had been long. Randy walked into the kitchen and was stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Josh was dressed in a nice suit. Dinner was fixed and laid upon the table. Candles were lit all around but they were quickly burning out.

"What's all of this?"

Josh turned to Randy and gave him a look that made Randy stutter. "Do you know what day it is Randy?" Josh asked and Randy gave him a blank stare. Josh shook his head and stood up. "I can't believe you forgot our anniversary."

**2. Pills**

Josh walked into his shared locker room and sat next to his husband. "You know Vince is going to be mad, right?" Josh said, referring to the fight Randy had just had with Cena backstage.

"He called you a bitch." Randy growled.

"You broke his jaw Randy." Josh paused. "Have you been taking your medication for your IED?" Josh asked and Randy sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he had put one of those nasty white pills in his mouth.

**3. Hypothetical **

"Randy, can I ask you a hypothetical?" Josh asks as he plays with his wedding band.

Randy looked at his husband and quirked his eyebrow. "Sure, baby."

"What if…someone accidentally put a dent in the driver's side door of the Bentley."

"You did what!" Randy yelled and jumped off of the couch.

"It's just a hypothetical." Josh explained and jumped back. Randy narrowed his eyes at Josh before walking passed him to go into the garage. If there were any dents on the Bentley, Josh would be in for it.

**4. News**

"Randy, I'm pregnant." Josh said to his husband and the Viper just stared at Josh for a while before speaking.

"Wait, what?"

**5. Wine**

Randy downs his fifth bottle of wine in two hours. He would have opted for something stronger but that was all they had in the house since Josh only drank wine. Josh. Randy shook his head. He was so stupid. He should have taken his medicine. Maybe then, Josh would still be with him.

**6. Stop**

"Randy, stop." Josh moaned as Randy stuck his hands down Josh's pants. There was only ten minutes left to the start of Smackdown and he couldn't afford to be late…again. "Stop, I have to go. I'll get fired."

Randy smirked. "Do you really think Vince will fire the viper's boy?"

**7. Fireplace**

It was a typical winter in St. Louis except this winter, St. Louis had a major snowstorm that knocked out all of the power. Josh moved closer to the fireplace as he started to shiver. Randy pulled Josh into his arms and wrapped his long tattooed arms around his husband. Josh instantly felt warmer.

**8. Paint**

"Green."

"Huh?" Randy ask as he looks up from his magazine.

"I know we're having a baby girl but." Josh looks down at his swollen belly and rubs it before looking up at Randy. "Let's paint her room green."

Randy smiled and placed his hand on Josh's belly. "Green it is."

**9. Dirty**

Josh looked himself over as he and his husband stood in the kitchen. He was covered from head to toe in chocolate chip cookie dough after Randy decided it was a good idea to a have a mini-food fight. Josh caught Randy's eyes and Randy looked Josh over. "You're all dirty. I guess I'll have to clean you up."

**10. Cuddle**

Randy would never admit this to anyone but he looked to cuddle, especially after tough matches that left him worn out. He loved to wrap his arms around Josh's waist and lay his head on Josh's chest. His heartbeat would but him to sleep instantly.

**11. Present**

"Happy Birthday babe." Randy said as he handed Josh the black jewelry box.

Josh opened the box and revealed a silver necklace with a silver snake pendant with sapphire eyes. Josh looked up at Randy and smiled. He would wear Randy's mark with pride.

**12. Tears**

Randy ground his teeth together has he held a crying Josh Mathews-Orton in his arms. He was going to kill Michael Cole for what he said about Josh on commentary tonight.

**13. Tired**

Randy slips into his bed and rolls over on his side to stare at the back of his husband. Randy runs his hand up and down Josh's arm and started to kiss along Josh's neck and shoulder. He was trying to entice and wake the smaller man for some midnight lovin', but all he got were snores.

**14. Summer**

The summer in St. Louis was unbelievably hot this year. Not only was it hot, but the air conditioning in the house had decided to stop working. Josh was walking around the house in his small briefs and a white tank top. Randy walked into the room as naked as the day he was born. Josh looked at Randy and his eyebrows raised. Josh would hold off calling the repair man for now.

**15. Tissues**

As soon as Randy let out a sneeze, Josh was right there to give him a tissue.

"Thanks babe." Randy says as he tries, and fails, to breathe through his nose. He couldn't wait until this flu bug was out of him.

**16. Stripped**

Josh stripped himself of all of his clothes and twirled around the pole in his basement while Randy watched with wide eyes and an open mouth. Josh was so glad he took those pole dancing classes with Alex Riley.

**17. Rain**

"It's raining." Josh stated happily. There had been a recent drought in St. Louis and this was the first rainfall of the Summer. "Come on, lets go." Josh opened the door and ran outside. Randy shook his head and followed the smaller man outside to play, and hopefully kiss, in the rain.

**18. Disaster**

Josh stood in the middle of the street in shock as he watched his home burn down to the ground. The firefighters were trying to put it out but there efforts were useless. Randy came up behind Josh and wrapped his arms around Josh's waist before kissing his temple.

"I knew Cena was crazy about me." Randy started. "But I didn't think he was capable of this."

**19. Locked**

"Shit." Josh cursed as he came out of the grocery story and looked in the car. He had locked the keys to the Bentley inside of the car and now he didn't know how to get back inside the car without breaking a window.

Josh took out his phone and called his husband. "Baby, don't be mad at me but…

**20. Victory**

Randy wrapped both of his tattooed arms around Josh and kissed him deeply. Josh wasn't excepting this since Randy wasn't too keen on PDA but Josh wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and returned the kiss. Josh opened his eyes mid way through the kiss and saw Cena giving him a hateful look. Josh smiled into the kiss. Victory was his.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
